lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Iron Mask
Iron Mask is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the twelve default playable characters in the game. He is the leader of the Wasteland Warriors, a group that is responsible for neutralizing threats in the Wasteland. He is of the silent type, usually not speaking but occasionally opens his mouth to question others, which may relate to his past -- he was once born as a girl named Cheryl Blossom, and was abused in various ways by his adopted father, prompting Cheryl at the time to run away. Iron Mask is a defensive character, while having various offensive weapons at hand like gunblades, they work more for defensive purposes and allow him to battle multiple enemies at one time. He is capable of attacking from afar, close up, and countering physical attacks. While he suffers from slow speed and an inability to successfully control the battlefield, no one wants to face off Iron Mask alone in an enclosed space, which can ensure him total victory. Playstyle Iron Mask is moderate-height, but has a rather high weight thanks to the amount of gunblades he has at hand. His defenses are strong thanks to his armor, and his health is rather good. Out of all of the game's characters, his accuracy with guns is arguably the best as it's rather easy to hit any opponent with a blast from a gun. His weak points are a rather sluggish speed and an inability to deal with faraway attacks, easily crippled by characters who attack from far distances and those that can overpower his swords. He's good to use for players that like racking up damage or playing a game of patience. Iron Mask's defense is his game -- he can snipe at other fighters from afar to keep them away from him, and pierce holes in foes with even the thickest defenses. Up close, Iron Mask can easily slash his opponent with his huge blades, overpowering any other sword, including Crow's. Because of the size of his blades, they can cut away at multiple opponents at one time or successfully block projectiles from hitting him. A lot of the armor that Iron Mask wears on his body is bulletproof, deflecting those types of attacks. While his offense is inferior to his defense, it's still pretty great. His gunblades can deal plenty of damage to opponents, his shots come fast and chip away fast at health. Thanks to his decent enough speed and yet very good control, Iron Mask can easily punish opponents with his blades, even capable of using his slower and much stronger moves to swing down his opponents with. Punishing opponents is the best means of real offense for Iron Mask, as for the most part he's too slow in order to execute attacks in an onslaught reliably. Iron Mask works really well with teammates shall he be chasing foes; they can trap his foe while he attacks them. Iron Mask has very neat strategies he can use. If he keeps himself hidden, he can stalk and chase opponents, and even snipe at them without being detected if he's positioned well and can easily get out of view. Iron Mask is capable of tiptoeing, fitting with his quiet personality; this allows him to sneak to areas without making much noise, taking care even to not let his gunblades make much noise. This tiptoeing can allow him to sneak up on unsuspecting foes and do tons of damage to them with a powerful slash from his blade. Additionally, he can also get in the path of a physical attacker and counter their attack, saving a possible teammate. Aerial combat is not a possibility for Iron Mask, but he can easily aid characters who have excellent aerial talents. He can work with the likes of Bombyx and Alcyone to take on grounded foes or snipe at flying nuisances. This is especially helpful as his aiming is among the best of any character in the game, which really helps take care of the fast moving targets that other characters such as Corrina would miss. If he jumps off a ledge, he can do a downwards slash with his blade to deal a devastating attack onto a foe. While it'd be difficult to telegraph, he can only really do the move once before he lands back on the ground. Iron Mask can taunt like the other characters, but they have far more complex purposes than actual taunting. While the majority of them actually behave as taunts, they usually boost up Iron Mask's statistics a little bit, capable of boosting his gameplay stats on the battlefield, with the cost of a few drops in other stats. For example, if the player uses the taunt that makes him grip his gunblade tightly with his arms as he grunts angrily, his offensive power and speed will increase while his defenses drop. Using one taunt will calm him down and return him to normal, but another will allow him to spread the statistic effects to fellow teammates. Unfortunately for Iron Mask, his speed is a big issue. He's one of the game's slower characters, meaning he can take a beating from any of the quickest characters and that he can't really find ways to escape if he's surrounded by foes. This is remedied by the fact that he can slash out his blades quickly and hit multiple targets at once, but this doesn't really mean anything if he's being attacked by multiple people at a time. Among his other problems are lack of real aerial skills and the fact that he can't get knocked away far, meaning that he's really easy to hit with chains of attacks. As mentioned previously, Iron Mask is a very good character to use in order to punish opponents or otherwise deal tons of damage with. Patient players will find great potential in his gameplay, even if they end up being annoyed by his lack of real uses in a more speed-oriented team. Characters with a lack of offensive dominance or good defense, such as Leah and Bombyx respectively, are among the characters he's more likely to kill. However, Alcyone and Quartz can give him big trouble, as he's bad at handling quick characters if they're focused on him and characters with Quartz's power can crush through him up close. Iron Mask's FINALE is the Warrior's Call. When he activates the attack, the other Wasteland Warriors (using PAIN-T 2.0 instead of 3.0 as she's an assist) will appear with gunblades of their own. The four will follow Iron Mask around and attack and slash at opponents while Iron Mask's sword is replaced with the almighty 0-Ω Sword, which can deal tons of damage and obliterate weak structures quickly. The whole duration of the move lasts about thirty seconds before the sword and the Wasteland Warriors disappear. Here's a catch though -- Iron Mask is rather slow with the sword, thanks to its overall heaviness. Even though slow and he can be a bit predictable, Iron Mask is a good person to have on both defense and offense, and makes for a strong and interesting teammate on the battlefield, able to help both the fast and the furious very effectively. Notable techniques Sword Switch Iron Mask can switch between swords using the inner triggers, namely the Root of Yggdrasil, Apocalypse Sword and Miracle Sword. The first of these swords is his default weapon, which matches up with all described attacks on the article. The Apocalypse Sword is heavier, but causes more damage and has explosive effects to it. The Miracle Sword is lighter and allows Iron Mask to move faster at the cost of less power. It has a 3% possibility of doing very critical damage. Quick Block If the player presses the left bottom trigger when standing still, Iron Mask will get his gunblade in a defense position, using the blade to block bullets or attacks from coming close. This is a very useful move, but both his Apocalypse and Root of Yggdrasil swords take a bit to lower and therefore leave him open to attacks from behind him, while the Miracle Sword requires better timing and positioning in order to stop bullets from hitting him. Swords Dance Iron Mask can dance in place, his three gunblades spinning around him as his attack levels sharply increase. Unlike his taunts, this does not land him with any disadvantage and gives him a five-second boost in power. The Swords Dance can be activated by pressing the right bottom trigger when standing still. If he used the Warrior's Call move, everyone better watch out for a 0-Ω Sword that deals two times the amount of damage than usual! Trophies ''Standard'' :"Once born a woman known as Cheryl Blossom, this man was abused in his childhood and forced himself to flee. Now known as Iron Mask, he is the leader of the Wasteland Warriors and is mostly silent, confronting people that he does not know with a serious tone and questioning their actions. While he looks charming, he's a bit sour at times and he's not likely to get any jokes at all. Poor dude." ''Alt'' :"While there are already some very powerful people in the game, Iron Mask is quite the fighter! While he's more of a defensive type, his swords can tear through enemies and he's very good at punishing others or bad moves. If someone fails to hit Iron Mask up close, why not clobber them with your sword? What if their bullet doesn't hit you? Snipe right back at them with his outstanding aim." ''FINALE'' :"Iron Mask reunites with his Wasteland Warriors to cause some havoc! As Scarlet, PAIN-T 2.0, Shirley and Whitney go around and defend Iron Mask whilst savagely harming foes, Iron Mask himself momentarily has possession of the almighty 0-Ω Sword! The whole move has a duration of thirty seconds, so if you don't happen to be Iron Mask, you better go find some shelter! Alts Trivia *Iron Mask's "Swords Dance" move is very obviously based off of the move from the same name from the Pokémon franchise. Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages